Modus
by Hydrilla
Summary: Sedangkan Namikaze Naruto yang sejak tadi tertahan di dekat pintu bus saking sesaknya penumpang, akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Baru saja ia akan menyusul ke tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri untuk mengembalikan ponselnya, ia malah membeku di tempat./ AU, OOC, Ficlet, Fluff xD RnR?


_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**MODUS**_

_**.**_

_**Standard warning applied, kind of ficlet xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bel pulang baru saja berdering. Hiruk-pikuk murid Konoha Senior Highschool menjejali lorong-lorong sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke buru-buru membereskan alat tulisnya. Matanya mengawasi sosok gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda sepunggung tanpa henti. Dan saat gadis itu melangkah keluar, Sasuke segera mengambil langkah menyusul tanpa peduli teriakan Naruto bahwa ponselnya tertinggal.

Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Sakura memiliki tatapan mata hijau hutan yang membuat jantung Sasuke bekerja dua kali lipat. Senyum selalu tersungging di bibirnya, seburuk apapun suasana hati gadis itu. Sangat cerewet karena dia peduli. Serta memiliki cita-cita mulia sebagai dokter.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sasuke memiliki _rasa _terhadap Sakura. Namun, pemuda yang aktif dalam organisasi sekolah itu tampak tak mengambil langkah untuk mengajak Sakura ke hubungan yang lebih jauh lagi. Katakanlah kalau Sasuke itu pengecut. Tapi, jangan salahkan dia jika setiap ia mau mengatakan sesuatu, lidahnya mendadak kelu saat bersirobok dengan mata yang membuatnya terkena _serangan _jantung.

Sasuke memercepat langkah kakinya tanpa memperdekat jarak di antara mereka. Oniksnya berkilat melihat Sakura yang tersenyum kepada seorang perempuan yang menyapa gadis itu. Sasuke tak berani mendekat atau menyapa Sakura. Jangankan menyapa, berdekatan dengan gadis itu saja membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu.

Baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di halte, sebuah bus berhenti membuat Sasuke ikut naik karena melihat Sakura sudah di dalam bus tersebut. Ia mengernyit melihat bus yang penuh sesak. Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pria botak berjas yang menurut Sasuke wajahnya terlalu mesum. Mungkin pria itu salah satu pelaku pelecehan seksual.

Merasa Sakura dalam _bahaya, _Sasuke berusaha mendekat. Ia menyisip di sela-sela penumpang bus, kemudian memojokkan Sakura ke dalam kukungannya.

"U-Uchiha-_san?" _

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil menjaga agar tubuhnya tak semakin menghimpit Sakura akibat dorongan-dorongan dari penumpang lain yang semakin bersesakan. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari para pelaku pelecehan seksual."

"Um," Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke hampir saja melayang melihat senyum Sakura secara dekat. Terkesan berlebihan memang. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Penumpang semakin bertambah banyak karena jam pulang sedang berlangsung. Sasuke mati-matian menjaga detakan jantungnya agar tak terdengar oleh Sakura. Sasuke berkali-kali terdorong hingga menghimpit Sakura. Awalnya, ia merasa risih dan takut jikalau Sakura akan merasa Sasuke tidak sopan. Tapi, gadis itu tampak diam saja sambil menunduk dengan wajah bersemu. Lama-lama, Sasuke menikmatinya juga.

Hingga sebuah dorongan yang cukup keras membuat Sasuke terdorong hingga menghimpit Sakura. Tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Kontan saja jantung keduanya berlomba-lomba berdetak semakin kencang.

"Ma-maaf."

Sasuke membuang muka sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. _Apa itu tadi? Sungguh terjadi, kah?_

"T-tak apa."

Sakura menunduk dengan memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa sedikit lembab. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah seperti tomat.

Sedangkan Namikaze Naruto yang sejak tadi tertahan di dekat pintu bus saking sesaknya penumpang, akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Baru saja ia akan menyusul ke tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri untuk mengembalikan ponselnya, ia malah membeku di tempat.

"Che," ia berdecih. "Teme cari kesempatan saja menicum pipi Sakura-_chan _disaat sesak begini. Dasar _modus."_

_**END**_

_**Gaje? Yes, I know. OOC? Banget malahan, haha. Singkat? Emang sengaja. Judulnya gak cocok? Maaf udah bingung mau kasih judul gimana. Gantung? Cliffhanger? I'm not sorry :p**_

_**Holaa! Kangen gak? Huhu, maaf sibuk :( maaf juga gabisa update dulu :""" mau UTS nih jadi kepending dulu huhuhu :""" **_

_**And then, wanna say something about this one? Giving con-crit? 'curcol' with me? You wanna say that this fanfic same as your true story? Very pleased to write it on review! XD nge-fav/follow juga boleh kok :* #dibejek**_

_**Thank you for read my story! See you! *w*)/**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
